Different people in a household or other social unit typically have vastly different social networks. As a result, incoming calls, which can have various origins and can be intended for anyone in the household or other social unit, can often give rise to nuisances or inefficiencies. For example, in a household with parents and children, the parents may frequently answer calls that are intended for their children. In some cases, this may prove quite frustrating for the parents who may unnecessarily be distracted and/or waste time.
Similar nuisances or inefficiencies can also arise in connection with incoming calls pertaining to different aspects of a person's life. For example, a person may receive incoming calls pertaining to his/her personal life as well as incoming calls pertaining to his/her work or business. In some cases, with no distinction being made between these two types of calls, the person may experience undesirable situations, such as receiving personal calls during business meetings or answering business calls in an inadequate manner when thinking they are personal calls.
For these and various other situations, there exists a need for solutions directed to handling incoming calls depending on who or what they are intended for.